OSCURO SENTIMIENTO
by Airam Lilian Lupin
Summary: Algo pasaba entre esos dos primos que se odiaban a muerte.Algo...No sabian que.¿que puede pasar entre los primos Black?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:Tengo que ponerlo.Nada es mio si no de las personas que tienen los derechos de autor.Si fuera una de ellas no estaria escribiendo aqui.

Lo que leereis a continuacion es algo que llevo rumiando mucho tiempo.Es algo oscuro.Espero que os guste.Solo pido un misero rr.

OSCURO SENTIMIENTO.

1.

Sangre.Era sangre lo de su brazo y dolor lo que sentia.Un dolor lacerante que recorria todo su brazo y se alojaba en su centro nervioso.Retiro la manga de la tunica lentamente,despacio.Tenia miedo¿y si la marca no estaba alli¿Quien seria ella?Sus temores se disiparon en cuanto la manga dejo al descubierto la marca tan ansiada.Una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca;La Marca Tenebrosa.Ahora era una mas con todas las de la ley,el hueco entre los mas cercanos servidores a su señor vendria con el tiempo

Llevaba varios dias durmiendo y con fiebre en casa de sus tios.Estos no estaban y Regulus se ocupaba de que la marca recien hecha no se infectara.Sirius no estaba por alli tampoco.Era un traidor y vivia con los Potter,unos malditos defensores de los Sangre Sucia y amigos de los Muggles.Una mueca de asco asomo a su atractivo rostro.LA traicion de su primo le habia sentado peor que mal.¿Por què se habia vuelto en contra de todo para lo que le habian educado?Era algo que no sabia.Sirius era el que mas caracteristicas de la familia tenia:Era alto,atractivo,guapo,inteligente y elegante de forma natural.Termino en la casa de los estupidos Griffyndors.Fue la primera traicion.

Ese año era su sexto año en Hogwarts en la casa de las serpientes.Sabia que era deseada por su oscura belleza.Su larga melena negra,su piel palida,sus ojos oscuros...Era una autentica belleza.Tambien era inteligente,arrogante y fria.Tenia el corazon cual tempano de hielo.La perfecta Slytherin y la perfecta Black,un ser superior.Todo lo miraba con ojos frios y arrogantes.Se vanagloriaba de su apellido y de tener a todo aquel que quisiera sin que sufriera su corazon.A todos menos a èl.

Ahora tambien era la mortifaga mas joven que tenia el señor tenebroso y muy pronto seria reconocida como la mas fiel.

Esa mañana de septiembre Bellatrix Black se prometio tener a su primo a sus pies mientras observaba en el espejo la belleza en la que se habia convertido.

Sirius miro sonriente a su mejor amigo.James estaba jugueteando con su varita en mitad del patio de la escuela con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Hace mucho que no le hacemos ninguna a las serpientes-comento distraido.El joven moreno solto un resoplido y miro donde James estaba mirando.No muy lejos de alli estaban algunos alumnos de Slytherin,uno en especial llamo su atencion:Una joven de sexto con una seductora y atrayente belleza.Dos llamas negras coronaban el atractivo rostro.Uan oscura belleza,misteriosa y mortifera,tan oscura como su apellido.Sirius vio con horror como Malfoy le susurraba algo y se reia.No sabia de donde habia surgido ese sentimiento que le llevaba a querer matar al rubio alli mismo.Pero ese sentimiento tenia nombre:Celos.Unos celos enfermizos y un deseo embriagador por querer besar a su prima alli mismo demostrando,como siempre,que ninguna chica se resistia al encanto de los Black,ni siquiera los propios Black.

Bellatrix se sentia observada y miro a su primo sentado con el estupido de su amiguito:James Potter.

Parecia que ese año su primo y sus amigos estaban mas tranquilos.Por lo que ella sabia en siete años Sirius y sus amigos habian empezado el curso en el despacho del director.Pero ese año llevaban ya una semana y todavia no habian pisado el despacho del director lo que era raro.

Miro intensamente a Sirius y rio de forma maliciosa un comentario de otro compañero de Septimo.Lucius Malfoy era arrogante,frio inquietantemente atractivo...Un buen polvo si no se tenia en cuenta que era el prometido de su hermana Narcisa.

Observo a lo lejos los ojos de Sirius y vio como este le devolvia la mirada.Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que esa mirada seria el principio de una espiral de pasion,traicion y crueldad...

Camino despacio por los pasillos,tratando de no hacer ruido y echando miradas furtivas al pergamino viejo de sus manos para no encontrar a nadie.

Le gustaba sentir que era dueño de Hogwarts en esas caminatas nocturnas hasta su sala comun,la sensacion de soledad,pero si le atrapaban estaria castigado en menos tiempo de lo que tardaria en decir Quiddich.Y eso era muy poco tiempo.Para la proxima tendria que pedirle a James su capa de invisibilidad.En eso iba pensando cuando sus ojos grises se toparon con los ojos negros de su prima.

-Vaya el pequeño Sirius esta haciendo travesuras-dijo la joven mirandole de arriba a abajo con malicia.

Sirius la contesto maldiciendose a si mismo por ir tan distraido que no habia reparado en que delante de el estaba Bellatrix...

-Que te importara a ti lo que haga.Si me disculpas tengo que llegar a mi sala comun.

-A mi me hablas bien Sirius.Al fin y al cabo somo familia-le susurro acercandose lentamente sin quitar en ningun momento sus ojos negros de los grises.

-Hasta hace unas horas era un traidor para los Black,primita.-dijo con sorna.-No se si sabes que el castigo por encontrarse fuera de la cama a estas horas es peor para los alumnos de sexto.Ademas mi querida prima deverias estar jugando a las muñecas en ese nido de serpientes...

-ME parece que no juego ya a las muñecas,Sirius.-la joven se habia acercado tanto que se lo susurro en el oido.Sirius se empezo a poner nervioso.Bellatrix hacia honor a su nombre y era una belleza.Sirius se sorprendio a si mismo pensando que se podria perder para siempre en esos ojos negros que parecian estanques de profundas aguas oscuras.Que no le importaria perderse acariciando la suave mata de pelo negro y recorrer la fina piel blanca de su prima.No pudo pensar mas...BEllatrix le besaba y el respondia al beso sin importarle nada.

Cuando la bruja se separo le dijo en voz baja:

-Nos vemos.-y mordiendole suavemente la oreja añadio de forma sensual-Sirius.

Se desvanecio por el pasillo dejandole alli plantado,con el suave olor de la chica pegado a su nariz.Olia bien y tenia un tacto aun mejor.

Sirius se reprendio por pensar que la piel blanca parecia plateada con la luz de la luna y lo bien que sonaba su nombre en sus labios.En lo que habia conseguido un suave beso...Volvio a la sala comun y una vez en la cama le acosaron los sueños donde Bellatrix Black era totalmente suya.

Bella se alejo del lugar del encuentro con su primo pasando suavemente la lengua por sus labios.Tenia que reconocer que Sirius besaba bien y habia conseguido que durante un momento,se olvidara que era un traidor.El primer estaba dado.

A partir de ese dia el corazon de Bellatrix Black tuvo un dueño de ojos grises...


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Habian pasado varios dias desde su encuentro con Bellatrix y tenia que reconocer que se estaba obsesionando con ella.La veia en todas partes y soñaba con ella por las noches.Al cuarto dia de soñar decidio esquivar a Bellatrix y huir de ella como de la peste.Fue intento fallido,la encontraba a todas horas y por todos los pasillos.

Los retadores ojos negros de Bellatrix le miraban con picardia unos segundos y volvian a sus acompañantes rapidamente,consiguiendo que Sirius se fijara mas en el cuerpo de su prima.Estaba empezando a desarrollar unos celos enfermizos,sobre todo cuando el acompañante de la joven era Lucius Malfoy.

Aquel sabado salio de la sala comun de noche.HAbia pasado todo el dia encerrado en su cuarto con la intencion de no encontrar a su prima y para pasar la calentura.Necesitaba despejarse y cogio la capa de James para que nadie le viera,acompañada del mapa del merodeador.

Cuando salio a los terrenos descubrio que el y el encierro no se llevaban bien.Camino despacio hasta la linde del Bosque Oscuro y encendio un cigarrillo mientras caminaba.Sabia bien el aire fresco despues de tanto encierro.En aquel preciso momento no tenia que fingir nada y podia dedicarse a pensar tranquilamente sobre lo que le inspiraban dos ojos negros.Cerro los ojos y los vio,ahi dos estanques helados,con el color de una noche profunda,con esa brasa de deseo y de pasion que resplandecia al mirarle.Le aterro el pensamiento de querer,de desear,quemarse con ellos.

-Bellatrix es mi prima-murmuro a la noche incierta-Es mi prima y no soy como ellos.

-¿No eres como quien Sirius?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.Sirius cerro los ojos al escucharla,no podia equivocar esa voz.Despacio,lentamente volvio a abrirlos mientras se daba la vuelta y encontrar a Bellatrix sentada cerca de donde el estaba.Estaba hermosa,cual una reina de hielo,la piel blanca resplandeciendo en la noche con la luz de la luna...Unas finas lagrimas corrian por su rostro.

-No soy como los Black Bella.-contesto el joven sentandose a su lado.-¿Por que lloras?

-Por nada.-contesto orgullosa.Lo cierto es que la marca le dolia horrores y su mision,por algun extraño motivo le dolia mas...No podia enamorar a Sirius para luego matarle.Estaba convencida que su primo no volveria al redil.Se veia tan guapo,tan interesado en lo que ocurria que no se sintio capaz de ver mas desprecio en sus ojos grises.-¿Por que me has estado evitando?

-¿Perdon?Hasta hace escasos segundos era el traidor a la sangre y me preguntas por que te evito...¿Que quieres de mi Bella?

-No es lo que quiero de ti.Te quiero a ti...-empezo la bruja altanera con una sonrisa-Quiero comprobar los rumores.Ademas estamos comprometidos primito,no me gustaria que lo olvidaras.

-Ese compromiso se rompio el dia que me fui de casa.

-Venga ya Sirius...Me vas a decir que no me deseas,que no sentiste nada el otro dia.

-Si,senti que besaba una serpiente.

-Black donde te pongan.Eres tan orgulloso como yo.No vas a reconocer que te atraigo ni bajo tortura.

-Y no me atraes Bellatrix.-repuso seriamente-No me atrae la gente incapaz de sentir.

-¿No soy capaz de sentir?

-No eres capaz de sentir nada salvo ambicion.

-¿Por que dices eso?¿acaso no tengo corazon?

-No lo se Bella¿Lo tienes?Te he oido por los pasillos presumiendo de que nunca te has enamorado.No sabes lo que es querer Bella.

-Insinuas que mi vida esta vacia.

-Y esta vacia-comenzo el muchacho mirando al infinito-Como casi toda la familia lo mas importante para vosotros es la pureza.No los sentimientos.Para mi lo mas importante es compartir mis sentimientos,mis penas,mis alegrias con aquellos que aprecio.No importa si vienen de familias muggles,si son mestizos o sangre pura.Lo que importa,lo que de verdad me importa,es como sean como personas.Ahora eres incapaz de entenderlo...¿Que te hicieron Bella?¿Que hicieron para que cambiaras tanto?

-No se que quieres decir.-se encogio de hombros la chica.

-¿No lo sabes?Recuerdo a una niña morena que se parecia a su hermana mayor.Dulce tierna,cariñosa...Una persona encantadora,tan bella por fuera como por dentro.adoraba a esa niña que venia y me daba un beso en la mejilla,que jugaba conmigo y discutia con Regulus si se metia conmigo.Ahora esa niña no esta,Estube un año sin verla y dos años sin tratar con ella y el dia que volvi a hacerlo me encontre con alguien frio,calculador...Con alguien que seguramente estara en las filas de los mortifagos,siendo de los mas crueles.

-No me hicieron nada Sirius.¿Piensas que realmente ya no soy asi?A lo mejor tienes miedo de comprobarlo.Tal vez lo que ves ahora es pura fachada y solo busco a alguien que me vea como me ves tu.

-Eso esta cercano a la admision de que tienes corazon BElla.

-Y lo tengo.Solo que no lo muestro.¿Una tregua?

-¿Perdon?Sintiendo lo que siento por ti no se si seria buena idea...

-¿Que sientes por mi?¿Acaso estas reconociendo que te atraigo?

-No,estoy reconociendo que queria a esa persona.

Sin ser verdaderamente consciente de ello,Sirius,abrazo a su prima y la beso.Empezo siendo un beso casto,cargado de cariño,pero rapidamente el besodejo paso a la pasion y ambos se dejaron llevar por lo que su corazon les pedia.

Se amaron incontables veces esa noche y el amanecer les encontro desnudos y abrazados.

Bellatrix se separo despacio del cuerpo de su primo y se vistio lo mas rapido posible.Antes de irse dejo una nota:"Tregua.Esta noche en el mismo lugar."Y besando la frente de Sirius susurro:"Te quiero"Echando a correr rapidamente hacia el castillo.

Durante el dia,delante de todas las miradas,actuaria exactamente igual que siempre.Sabia que habia prendido una cadena alrededor del corazon de Sirius,y tambien que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Cuando Sirius desperto se encontro solo.Al ver la nota solo le paso una cosa por la cabeza:"POr Merlin.¿Que es lo que he hecho?"

Y asi,pensando en o que habia ocurrido la noche anterior y en como esaparse esa misma noche del castillo emprendio el camino hacia su perdicion,sintiendose culpable por ello.


End file.
